Makeup and Mayhem
by IamtotallyKewlio
Summary: It's Starfire's turn to pick the activity for her and Raven’s girl time bonding… But what does that have to with the rest of the team? I guess you’ll just have to read and find out! Dedicated to Tari Silmarwen.


Okay, this is my first attempt at a one shot. It's deicated to **_Tari Silmarwen_**, because her story, **_Titans Tales_** gave me the insperation to write this little thing. It's a Star/Rae friendship with a little bit of every day Titans Tower (the way I see it, anyways) thrown in for fun.

yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup?

Starfire giggled happily, zooming about the room, collecting the necessary supplies for their latest 'girl time' antics. Raven watched, uncertain as to whether she should be laughing at the sight of Starfire trying to balance several very small containers in her hand while moving around the room at a high speed or scared because of what was in said containers. Previously, Starfire had joined Raven in meditating, followed her to her 'favorite depressing café', as Starfire so affectionately called it, and had, in general, been doing whatever Raven wanted to do. Having noticed this, she had suggested that Starfire pick the next activity, half-hoping she'd turn down the offer, yet, at the same time knowing that wouldn't happen. She had swore on Azar to herself that she would do whatever Starfire had decided to do, no matter what it turned out to be.

Starfire was now making her regret that promise, whether she knew it or not.

"Friend Raven!" she squealed enthusiastically, "Look what I have found!" She held out a small bottle that appeared to be filled with glitter.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is it?"

"It is the powder of shimmering!" she exclaimed, her voice holding enough excitement for the two of them. Raven inwardly shuddered.

"Soo…" she asked, doing her best to sound somewhat interested, "when are we going to start?"

"We shall begin now! Tell me, friend Raven, what color of shadow for the eye do you desire? I have pink, orange, green, ooo!" she gasped, as though she had found some amazing treasure, "Look! Purple! It matches your cloak! Please, Raven, may we use this?"

Taking a deep breath, Raven forced herself to answer. "Sure Star. Sounds" there was a slight pause, "great."

"What shall I use?" It took Raven a moment to understand that the question was directed at her.

"Uh… well, the purple goes with your outfit, too, so…"

"We shall match! Glorious!"

"Yep," said Raven, her voice dripping with unnoticed sarcasm. "Glorious."

yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup?

"Beast Boy, what are you doin'?" came Cyborg's voice from behind the scheming changeling. He gave a little 'eep!' noise, nearly dropping the object he was clutching so tightly.

"I was just… er, I mean, I'm… PLEASE DON'T TELL!" he yelped.

"I can't. I don't know what you're doing." At this statement, Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"It's gonna be so awesome!" he exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on his devious prank. He pointed down the hallway. "When Robin comes through there, he'll trip on the fishing line right there," he pointed to a spot down on the ground, "and, Robin, being Robin, will catch himself, stumbling into this," he pointed to another piece of fishing line, "which will pull the trigger on this bad boy," he stroked the SuperSoaker he was holding, "and release those." He pointed upward at a net filled with water balloons, which were so full of water they looked about ready to burst. He then carefully put the SuperSoaker in place, then grabbed Cyborg's arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Are you sure this will work? What if one of the girls sets it off?"

"That's the beauty of it, Cy. They're both in Star's room, doing some sort of girl bonding thing. Now, for the final element: Robin." Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. "Heeyyy, Roooobbbbiiin!" he said into it. "Silkie just ate part of your computer, so now the firewalls are down and I'm gonna hack it and show everybody all your stuuuff!" Thundering footsteps came down the hallway, followed by a rather loud:

"BEAST BOY!!!!" Said prankster and his mechanical companion peered around the corner to watch the fruits of his labor unfold. "Whoa!" Robin let out a little cry of surprise as he tripped over the first of the string, caught himself, and continued forward until:

Sploosh! A stream of water caught him full in the face, followed closely by -thud, thud, thud- a shower of exploding water balloons raining down on the now soaked Boy Wonder. "AAAH!" he yelled, followed by the realization of who had booby-trapped the hallway: "BEAST BOY!!!!!"

yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup?

"AAAH! BEAST BOY!" Robin's furious voice penetrated the walls of Starfire's room, startling the girls. Raven sighed and stood up, having finished Starfire and visa versa.

"We should probably make sure that those two don't kill each other," she said, secretly glad for the distraction. She and Starfire stepped out into the hallway, immediately greeted by the sight of Beast Boy hiding behind Cyborg, who was struggling to hold back a seething –and sopping wet- Robin.

"Alright, what happened?" asked Raven, forced into the role of peacemaker.

"Yes, friends, what is wrong?" came Starfire's voice from behind her. All three of the boys' heads turned toward their voices.

"Beast Boy called-" "It was all-" "I did nothi-" they all started, then stopped, mouths agape, and stared at the now-make-up-wearing girls. Robin's face, though wet, flushed; Cyborg said nothing, and Beast Boy did the most Beast Boy-istic thing he could: he pointed at Raven and started laughing.

"Aha, ha, ha! You look like a girl!"

yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup? yo. hi! sup?

So, that was it. Sorry about the ending, but that was all I could think of. Feel free to drop a review (or a flame, if it sucked that badly). Please tell me what you thought.

IamtotallyKewlio


End file.
